This disclosure relates to devices for transporting and storing plumbing devices that are configured to come into contact with human waste such as urine and/or fecal matter. The disclosure also pertains to a method for cleaning and sanitizing one or more plumbing devices that have come into contact with human waste such as urine and/or fecal matter.
Various devices are used in the plumbing repair and maintenance. Among these devices are toilet augers. Such devices are also variously known as plumber's augers, toilet snakes and the like and can be used to loosen clogs that develop in toilets. Generally, such devices can include a coiled metal wire that can be configured with a broader gap between the coils at the terminal end. The coiled metal wire can be operatively connected to a crank mechanism. In hand-operated devices, operator turns the handle of the crank mechanism to rotate the helix as it moves through the pipe. Toilet augers, also called closet augers, can feed a relatively short auger through a hook-shaped length of metal tubing. A hook shape can make it easier to feed the auger into the toilet. A plastic boot on the end of the auger can protect the finish of the visible porcelain. Since most toilet clogs occur in the trap built into the bowl, the short cable is sufficient to break up or retrieve the greater majority of clogs.
Once the device is used, the coiled metal wire can be wet and contaminated with fecal matter and body waste. Removal can and further transport can be a messy business. Thus, it is desirable to provide a device that can house the auger in a suitable manner for transport and future use.
Removal of a contaminated auger also presents complicated cleaning issues. It many situations, the contaminated device must be moved through associated restroom where it can drip on the associated bathroom surfaces and the device may or may be not able to be cleaned. It would be desirable to provide a method for cleaning and/or sanitizing the auger device in a self-contained and effective manner.